Once,Twice,Goodbye
by ArtistictEmotions
Summary: What happens when Rosie a simple kid from our world comes in contact with a red haired boy looking exactly like Natsu? And when he says she is 'The Dragon Tamer? She will have to go through a journey to stop Zeref. Her Brother. And stop Natsu from falling in love with Lissana.
1. Chapter 1

Rosia looked at her best friend Josephen, a beautiful girl who had a little crush on a boy named Pete." Rosiaaaa! Rosiaaaaaaa!" Josephen yelled (More likely whispered) to her best friend who was currently deep in her mathematics problems with Pete her was her rival because both of them wanted to be the smartest in the class,more like whole school. Rosia was currently staring at what her teacher, , had given her. It was a pattern of problems that were very difficult. Pete looked her way as he started solving the next problem. "Rosia, What is the square root of 5?" Questioned Pete with those dark greenish brown eyes. It was almost hard for her to give a good answer since she was too bored. " Pete we are in Grade 5! How are we supposed to answer that! Well I probably could...But still we are only 10!" Protested Rosia not taking her eyes of the work just stared hard like he was thinking. "Ok Rosia.." He finally gave in. Rosia looked back down to her work sheet. Her short black curly hair was cut into a boys hairstyle. She preferred it that way. It was a pain to brush her long tangled hair so she asked for a haircut. Josphen had already stopped annoying Rosia a while ago and was talking to Yin, Rosia and Josphen's other best friend.

"MEED! Stop right there! You are not supposed to mix the paints and crayons! Who told you that you are allowed to do that!" A loud lecture from the teacher burst through the once buzzing classroom making it go still as a dead fly. Rosia and Pete went on working without a care in the world. " Five minus two add 1 times 3 is..?" Rosia questioned Pete,but the bell just rang and they rushed out the room. " Catch me if you can Pete!" Rosia said as she went to her bag and got out her lunch box."You already won! What else do you want?!" Argued Pete. Although he did like these little competitions that he and Rosia makes it does get annoying when she wins...all the time. " Come on guys, I vote for Daiz to be the zombie! Who is with me?" Rosia's voice cut through his little spur of thoughts. " I vote for Daiz too!" Ian cut could hear multiple voices agreeing that Daiz should be the see, its a game where 'zombies' ruled the world. There is a king zombie who is immortal-ish,an assassin who kills people for the zombie king, and the you basically know the 'humans' have to run away from the zombies and the assasin. The human usually win because all of them cheat,excluding Rosia.

"Daiz...YOUR THE ZOMBIE! Come get me!" Rosia shouted as she rushed to the people scattered like bats in daylight when they saw Daiz. It was pretty hilarious! That is if you were not who were playing had fun running and liked the adrenaline. It was a feeling which you could become addicted was looking to where Josphen and Yin where when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around,her heart beating a thousand miles per minute. 'What is its a zombie!?' her mind was battling itself but what she saw freaked her out. One red haired dufus was staring at . He was about 10 and he did look fairly cute he is wearing a red school shirt and blue shorts paired with blue nikes. But she was freaking out because he had red scales climbing up his arms and legs. Half his cheeks were covered in scales and he had tanned skin with black onyx eyes. He started leaning in and if she took one step back she would fall off. Curse this boy! He kept on leaning and finally he took possession of Rosia's lips. Rosia looked startled. She was not supposed to kiss before 18! It was in her religion! 'Ohh this boys gonna get it!' but when she looked back the she saw the boys skin was burning. And as he slowly disappeared he said these few last words."You...Are the Dragon Tamer." She just stared and looked the beautiful blue sky. Her mind was whirling with thoughts and one rang in her head like a large bell. 'I'm the Dragon Tamer?'


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts swirled through Rosia's head as she sat in the classroom, dumfounded and confused. Yes, she wanted to know about the boy and why he had kissed her but the one thing she direly wanted to know was ' _What does being the Dragon Tamer mean?!'_ Getting too distracted in her thoughts the teacher took notice of this and said directly to her " Rosia..What's nine times twelve?" rarely did anyone in her class get this answer since their brain is as big as the smallest ant in the world...More like the smallest thing in the universe. Rosia looked bored and answered plainly "one-hundred and eight, ." That day went by fast but for her it was just slowing down. And as home time came she noticed one thing while she was waiting for her father.

Everyone was not moving. It wasn't some sick joke but it was so...Strange. She noticed that same boy who kissed her walking again but this time he looked older and fiercer like he was expecting a fight. "Who are you !?" Rosia cried. The red haired boy just looked at he was looking at her for the last time. "I am..Well..Let's say..I'm a hybrid." The boy finally said. Rosia never got to listen to his voice thoroughly but now she regretted it. His voice was filled with pain,sadness,depression and anxiety. "My names Rosia what's yours?" She asked wincing slightly as she had tripped over her friends foot while she was trying to reach the boy. "My..name? I don't have one..But I can tell you who my parents are!" The boy said enthusiastically. It's like he loved his parents to death. "Well then,who are they?" Rosia asked as she bade him to sit next to her near a bench. He gladly agreed and looked at her and smiled. "My parents are Zeref Dragneel and Mavis Vermillion!"

Rosia looked horrified. She watched an anime called Fairy Tail once and fallen in love with it. And everyone who was a fan of Fairy Tail know Zeref, 'The black wizard', And Mavis Fairy Tail's Tactician. They had a..long history together,which ended up Mavis dead and now a ghost. But Rosia knew Mavis and Zeref had a son! Her inner fan girl was bursting,but she held it in. "Oh, why did you kiss me and tell me that I was 'The Dragon Tamer?' What is that anyway?" But when Rosia looked to her side he was crying. "Sorry! Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry!" she panicked. She felt so bad because she thought she was the one making him cry. "Rosia..Are you my friend? You see,I never had friends before and having a friend feels nice.." He looked at Rosia like a lost puppy. "Yeah! Of course we are friends! Why wouldn't we?" she already thought of him as a friend anyway. So it didn't matter to her. "Then can I ask you a favour?" He asked still looking like a lost puppy. "Sure!" Rosia said,wondering what it could be.

" _Will you come to my world?"_


End file.
